


After

by xacular



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: This was written as a response to someone else's Tumblr post of Rick and Morty finding each other in some anon chatting app/site and what happens after their talk.





	After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you are now chatting with a stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/379089) by Unapologeticallyfuckedup. 



Morty got up from his bed still slick from his own cum, not bothering to clean himself up he shut his laptop and made his way downstairs quietly entering the garage he turned to close and lock the door. Just in case he thought. Turning around he noticed rick sitting facing him in his chair legs spread apart. He stopped frozen staring at the rather large bulge only concealed by the thin layer of Ricks boxers.

“Well?” the impatient words left Ricks mouth gesturing with a nod for Morty to come closer.

“Ri-Rick? Are you sure we can’t just pretend this never happened?”

“I-It’s to fucking late for th-that Morty. Besides your already here aren’t you?” he said with a smirk. “Now get on your knees like the dirty slut you are and crawl.”.

Morty gasped feeling himself get hard again so soon after cumming, he got on his knees and crawled towards Rick biting his bottom lip in anticipation. Morty wouldn’t admit it out loud but Rick was right he did want Rick to fill his mouth with more than words he wanted desperately to taste Rick.

“Mmm yeah you little slut for your grandpa’s cock.” Ricks smirk turned to something more fiendish as he watched Morty crawl all the way over to him.

Morty sat back on his heels, his hands resting on Rick’s knees slowly he swallowed moving forward again reaching for the waistband that was holding back what he wanted so badly. With eyes wide, he pulled down Rick’s boxers surprised at how big he really was. Drool was pooling at the opening of his parted mouth blinking slowly he looked with lustful eyes up at Rick with a wanting sound that made Rick’s cock twitch.

Rick watched Morty’s mouth it looked so sexy all wet and eager. He looked to his eyes seeing how he was right even though Morty didn’t have anything to say in reply he knew in that moment how badly Morty really wanted him. It was the moan that really put him over the edge. He wanted this too just as badly. He reached into Morty’s hair pulling him toward his throbbing crotch, moaning deeply as Morty took his length into his warm wet mouth.

Closing his eyes Morty took Ricks length into his mouth slowly relishing in the delicious taste of his grandpa. It wasn’t quite how he expected it would taste but the salty flavor of skin that was just Ricks was just so good to him. Morty couldn’t help the hums of pleasure coming from him as he began to go faster bobbing his head playing with Ricks sensitive tip with his tongue. He reached down between his own legs and began stroking himself.

“Just like that.” Rick never took his eyes off his grandson truly loving the site “You look so good down there baby.”. He thrusted up into Morty’s mouth hearing him gag a little Rick liked the sound of Morty having trouble he thrusted again moaning out “I told you you’d choke on it.”

Morty picked up his stroking pace hearing Rick call him baby really wanting to taste Rick gagging on his hot cock it was too much Morty was going to come again soon. The taste of precum hit his tongue Morty didn’t want this to end he popped off Ricks swollen dick panting “Grandpa please.” He moaned out looking into Ricks eyes “T-t-take me” gasping with pleasure he pulled down his boxers revealing his own slick rock hard erection turning around on all fours he waived his ass up at Rick in hopes to tempt him looking over his shoulder.

Rick was tempted he watched his boy bend over for him right there on the garage floor. He got down on his own knees slicking his fingers with his saliva pressing slowly until they went in feeling his tight virgin asshole. Slowly he went deeper pushing his fingers in to the sounds of Morty’s gasps looking away from his quivering hole just to grab his lube he used his other hand to slick his cock up liberally, he parted his fingers as best he could against the tightening. “Relax baby” he cooed “It wont hurt for long” there was a devilish tone in his words as he felt Morty relax a little he pulled his fingers out and pressed the head of his slicked dick to his boy’s entrance.

Morty could feel the difference in size and he worried he wouldn’t be able to handle it trying his best to relax he couldn’t help the tears form at his eyes being stretched out so much by his grandpa he whined out ricks name gasping from pain trying to relax he bit his lip to try and quiet himself. Feeling some relief when he felt Rick stop having the whole head in and feeling rick stroke his hips.

“Fuuuuck Morty your so tight!” Rick rubbed Morty’s slender hips waiting for him to become accustomed to his size. The moment he felt Morty give a little he was thrusting in farther hearing the pained whines he reached down and started stroking Morty’s cock to help ease the pain into pleasure. “That’s a good boy taking grandpa like a good little slut. Huh Morty?” Hearing Morty moan out with more pleasure than pain now Rick picked up a rhythm gripping onto Morty’s hips melting into him he couldn’t help but think how good his tight little ass felt. Morty’s moans were getting louder and more intense calling ricks name and it was making the pressure build in Ricks stomach he was almost there, one more loud moan was all it took for him to release his hot load into Morty’s ass a few more slow thrusts unloading it all into his grandson.

“Ah! Grandpa Ri-Rick I’m” was all he could get out before he felt it Rick came hard in him the pleasure of having it all put Morty over the edge he shot all over the floor beneath him.

 When Rick finally pulled out and stood up he looked down at Morty he couldn’t help but smile as Mortys arms and legs gave out lading in his own pile of cum. “Now you really are a dirty little slut, aren’t you?” Morty smiled up at him unable to move. Rick bent down and picked Morty off the floor bringing him up into his arms he took his good boy up the stairs and placed him in his bed. “Next time I won’t be as nice.” He whispered as he shut the door leaving Morty alone with that thought.


End file.
